early_morningfandomcom-20200214-history
Sophie
Sophie is a wealthy landowner notable for financing the construction of the Robot. Her relationship with Doctor Cronenberg began years ago, and the two maintained a blossoming romance for a time. However, this proved ill-fated as the stresses of life in the ghetto forced them apart. Nonetheless, Sophie never lost faith in Cronenberg. History Beginnings Sophie was the only legitimate child of a very wealthy couple. Her parents in her early life were distant yet not cold and her time in this age she generally remembered pleasantly. Within a few years this was strained by what she only later learned was the result of the birth of her illegitimate half-brother, which had sharply divided her parents and sparked no end of certain legal squabbles both between them and with relatives pertaining to the couple's prodigious wealth. It was not until later that she actually met this half-brother, whom she, far from resenting, came to respect. The two found the other to be easier to relate two than any of their relatives. Their friendship was ultimately strained and the two were distanced when Sophie chose to conform with her parents' dying wishes when she obtained their fortune. Possibly on account of the loss of her only friend, Sophie became largely withdrawn from society for a span of several years. Later Life Sophie only began to once again emerge into society in her late twenties, as a philanthropic figure. This brought her some renown, which remained largely unwanted. Somewhere in the midst of this a certain rumor that such donations were really on behalf of her wealthy husband came to be common, albeit incorrect, knowledge. Nonetheless, Sophie did not quash such thinking, hoping to deflect attention to herself. At the age of 28 she met and began to fall in love with Doctor Cronenberg, despite being 18 years his junior. This brought some ill repute upon her, particularly from those who falsely believed her to be married. Their romance lasted several years, though they began to drift apart around the time of the establishment of the ghetto. Nonetheless, she agreed to finance his research. Personality As a child Sophie tended to be naïve, though not unintelligent. She was often quiet and withdrawn, though not only in a melancholy way. She tended to express happiness quietly, but meaningfully, and on infrequent occasions. Even so, she maintained even in the worst of this time a sort of youthful optimism, that even if the world were against her, it was not necessarily a bad place. After her parents' death, she became more withdrawn than ever, seeking to avoid the attention of others and remaining as a recluse for a matter of years in a somber state. Only when she began to rekindle some of her old love did she return to the world, albeit quietly, as something of a minor philanthropist. Appearance Sophie is rather pale, with a slender build. Lacking physical strength, she is often thought to appear weak, which is not wholly untrue. She is not especially tall, though she looks taller on account of her thinness. In recent years, her skin has begun to age and wrinkle noticeably. Trivia *Although she has become distanced from Cronenburg, she still cares deeply about Hermann. **For this reason she was initially distrustful of Riley, though the two have earned more trust between them in recent weeks. *Her state of mind is often reflected by the state of her clothes. Under normal circumstances, she wears simple yet tasteful dresses. When under stress, her clothes are more likely to be disheveled and dirty. During severe periods of unrest, which typically overlap with total reclusion, she has been known to forego clothing entirely. *Though Sophie would never admit it, she pees in the shower. *White appears to be her signature color, as much of her clothing and many of her possessions are this color. Category:Characters